


Forgotten - Bendy and the ink machine - HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE -

by Firewall36



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewall36/pseuds/Firewall36
Summary: First I should get this out of the way this story was on wattpad but It wattpad is now blocked on my computer so I will write it on hereUpdate scheduleOnce every week no specific date tho but will not be posting anytime soon





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are gonna be short but they will get longer.

Mickey's P.O.V.

"We're gonna be late!" I yelled toward Felix while running down a dirt pathway, Felix following close behind me. "I know, why didn't you wake me up?" Yelled Felix slowly catching up with me. "Well, I would've if you weren't a heavy sleeper!" I exclaimed slowing down as I reached our destination, Realizing Oswald wasn't even there. I looked at my watch and saw we had 5 minutes until we were supposed to show up.

*3 minutes later*

I saw Oswald running up to us with a backpack, filled with who knows what. "Hey, Oswald!" I yelled towards him. "Hey, Mickey hope you guys weren't waiting long!" Oswald called to us. "So... What is this creepy looking place?" I asked Oswald. 

"It's called Joey Drew studios."


	2. What was that?

Mickey's P.O.V

we had finally finished talking and started making our way to the building that we would be exploring when we heard screaming coming from inside that freaked us all out pushing our instincts up and running our way into the old building when we fell through a hole in the ground.

*A few minutes later*

M... M... Mick... Mickey Wake up! I was woken up by Oswald. "Yeah... I'm up what happened?" I asked. "I believe we fell through the floor but I guess that's to be expected of an old building," Oswald whispered while looking around. "Hey, Oswald do you know where we are?" Mickey asked. "Dude we both fell down here, blacked out, I woke up about 5 minutes after you, you think I looked around?" Oswald exclaimed. "Sorry ma-" Mickey started only to be interrupted by a loud metallic noise that resounded through the halls. "W-what was t-that?" asked Mickey.

\--------------------

\---------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

I just love my cliffhangers man I just want to thank those of you who are sticking around.


	3. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is extremely short.

Mickey's p.o.v.

I start looking around to figure out where the noise came from only to see the shadow of a small person. "H-hello were s-sorry for coming onto y-your property" Mickey stuttered out. "Hey come out you creep" Oswald yelled out only to be smacked on the head by Mickey. "C-can you help us find our way out?" Mickey asked The shadowy figure suddenly moves out of the shadow to reveal a demon-cat looking thing. (I just realized how short this chapter is so I will try to write the next one that will come out tomorrow) "who are you" Mickey getting over his stutter finally asks.

\-----------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my gosh don't hate me while writing this I realized how short it would be super sorry 'bout that so hopefully I can get out another chapter tomorrow.


	4. What did you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay this chapter is longer

Mickey's P.O.V.

"I am bendy, Bendy the dancing demon!" Bendy exclaimed throwing his hands in the air to add a dramatic effect. "Now care to tell me your names youngins?" Bendy said acting like an old man. "Ah yes my name is Mickey and this is my brother Oswald" I replied getting over my stuttering mess. "Well now that introductions are over, Welcome to joey drew studios!" Exclaimed bendy once more. "Now would you like a tour of this fine establishment?" Asked bendy. "More like a trash h-" Oswald started but was cut off by his brother "We would love to if you can!" I had basically screamed out in excitement. "Alrighty then follow me, but don't lose sight of me." He had stated calmly. (This is where the story will probably go wrong since I don't know the layout) Bendy had led us back up to the first floor where we had previously fallen from. He then proceeded to lead us through the studio showing us the workplaces and where the music was recorded and more! After a while, we had stopped and he said we had one last special place to visit, he lead us through a new hallway into a dark room, when he flipped the light switch on we saw a corps of what looks to be a wolf the sight was frightening, seeing a wolf strapped to an operating table with his ribs poking out. "What happened to him?" 

 

 

 

 

"Well... It's a long story" Bendy had sadly said. "No, it's not we already know what happened! It was you who killed him you monster!" Oswald had screamed out, I was about to yell at him for his rudeness when out of the corner of my eye I saw bendy backing up against the wall shaking his head back and forth "nonononono-n-no!" he had started freaking out and when I took a look at him I saw ink running down his face, I was about to go and comfort him but Oswald had grabbed my arm holding it tightly stopping me in my place. "Let me go he's in pain can't you see" I had yelled out but he just kept silent "Oswald let me go!" I had started crying When Oswald pulled out a small knife, he was staring at bendy with hatred. I felt him start to move and he pushed me out of the room pushing a button on the inside closing the shutter door (I think that's what it's called) I had started screaming and banging on the door but to no avail, he wouldn't open it and I feared for the worst.

Oswald's P.O.V. (what a surprise)

I knew Mickey would understand later he just doesn't get it now but I will protect him. I knew from the very beginning he was bad his name hinted towards it the 'demon'. I saw him try to move farther back but he hit the wall and instantly looked up at me I could see the fear in his blank eyes. "You're so pathetic demon!" I was furious this demon thought he could get close to my brother, I was waiting for the right moment and that room was just what I needed. "Don't come a-any c-closer" The demon had pathetically stuttered out. I started moving towards him I pulled back and stabbed him in the left eye hearing his shrieking made me smile, I will kill him but I will enjoy it. I pulled my knife out and was about to stab his arm when I heard "Can I get an amen" I frantically turned around and when I didn't see anything I turned back around when I saw a man near bendy pulling him up to his chest, he turned around and I could see the glair in his eyes directed at me. "Oh bendy I'm sorry I didn't get here any sooner, I talked to the mouse on the outside and he told me what was happening I'm sorry" The strange man exclaimed I quickly turned around and sure enough the gate was open I saw Mickey his mouth wide open looking he ran up I thought he was going to thank me but he just ran past me to bendy.

Mickey's P.O.V ( before all that)

"I was still pounding on the door hoping for a miracle to happen. "Why is this gate closed I thought my lord kept it open?" I whipped my head around and saw a tall human towering over me. "My friend pushed, and locked me out of the room, I think bendy is in danger!" I had been panicking I knew Oswald thought that he knew what was best for me but he's wrong "Well then this is pretty bad, My l- Bendy is easily frightened so I will just push the button on this side and were in" The guy whose name I still didn't know went and pushed a button out of my reach and the door slowly lifted revealing the scene before me. "What did you do?"

\----------------------

\--------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------

Edit: In the Oswald paragraph I changed anything that said bendy to demon for obvious reasons thank you and have a good day!


	5. To fix what has been broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Thoughts will be written like this}

Mickey's P.O.V

I looked at bendy who was looking back and forth at me and Oswald out of the corner of my eye I saw that man ran up to bendy who flinched but after seeing who it was calmed down, the man picked him up and glared at Oswald, who didn't let up and glared back at him it was a complete battle until I heard the sound of crying, I turned and saw that it was bendy and he was tightly holding onto the guy they both had started backing up, on the wall behind them there black stuff smeared on the wall, I thought they were gonna hit the wall but they slowly faced through it leaving to who knows where I turn around and look at Oswald who is still glaring but not as intense. "Weren't you the one who wanted to come here? We invaded there home and you go threatening the first person you see! Were leaving and going home!" I concluded I felt so much in that very moment but I didn't want to express it, so I just ignore him until we get to the split between mine and his house I hear him say goodbye but I ignored him going into my house.

 

??? P.O.V. *a little bit before they left*

I go up the bendy and proceed to pick him up when I saw him flinch I ignored the pain in my chest and picked him up, I was holding him tightly and out of the corner of my eye I saw that rodent that was hurting Bendy, was currently glaring at me so I did anything a normal person would do I glared back at him. I backed up sinking through the ink into the darkness. I appeared into one of the locked studios where Bendy had made a small home for himself I set him on the makeshift bed and turned to go through a different ink puddle when something grabbed my wrist and in almost a whisper I heard the sad voice of bendy ask me not to leave "Bendy I'm going to get some bandage to wrap your eye..." I answered softly I saw his arm fall from my wrist and go limp hearing the sounds of soft snoring. 

*A few minutes later*

I had gotten back to the room and saw that Bendy was sitting himself up and had looked up at me when he had finally set himself in a comfortable position and smiled brightly at me making me forget about the previous minutes. I go up to him and proceed to wrap up his left eye and when it was all finished I heard the sound of footsteps outside the door {Did he come back just to ridicule my lord more?} I could hear Bendy whimpering and his breathing become labored, "I'll check it out ok? I'll be right back." I saw him slightly nod so I took off into the ink.

I had looked and seen the mouse holding a bag filled with stuff but the rodent was nowhere in sight. "What are you doing here?" I asked startling the mouse after he calmed down I motioned for him to continue "I want to apologize for all that had happened yesterday, and I brought some stuff that might help Bendy's eye." I looked at him skeptically but had remembered yesterday's events where he was worried for bendy and finally motioned for him to follow. I led him to an Ink puddle that leads to the locked room, but before bringing him in I told him to let me tell Bendy first before you enter and waited for a nod then went through.

I was explaining it all to bendy so he wouldn't freak out and he said it was fine and that he liked Mickey. "Whose Mickey?" I had asked not sure if I should know this person "Mickey is the mouse that had been so nice" My only response was a nod and an I'll be right back. I went through the Ink and met up with Mickey and pulled him through the ink where Bendy lay wait. Mickey pulled some stuff from the bag but most of it was medical supplies that were not available in this building. He pulled out a few things and got to work on bendy's eye which he concluded that was now blind. When Bendy suddenly asked, "Why are you helping me?" The Mouse had answered almost instantly like he knew bendy was going to ask it. "To fix what has been broken"

\-----------

\--------------------

\---------------------------

\--------------------------------------

Okay so onto the next thing I apologize for the delay no excuse from me except that I'm lazy but moving on I don't know if the title and cover really match anymore so I might post a few suggestions in a later chapter and any constructive criticism would be a big help!


	6. Come with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short but for sure next time it will be longer

Mickey's P.O.V.

It had been a while since I had put the bandages on bendy's eye, and he hasn't talked since. I was starting to get worried when he looked up at me and we just stared at each other "I'm sorry" He said quietly but I heard him clearly. "W-what no I should be the one apologizing for the actions of Oswald" I frantically stated, "No I meant for showing you Boris, it was my fault for not warning you about it." I wanted to say something back but that guy shook his head back and forth making my mouth clamp down into a thin line. It was starting to get awkward when that guy started to speak "My names Sammy, It took a while but now we know each other's names and it's not awkward." I was getting ready to say something when I felt something wet touch my feet, I looked down and saw black goop rising in the room filling it up. I was about to start panicking when Sammy threw me over his shoulder while folding bendy's small frame in his arm. He jumped through the ink splotch and ran away from the room where the goop started leaking into the hallway. Sammy starts running away and after a few minutes he finally comes to a halt and puts me down, "You have to leave, you cant stay nor come here anymore please." Sammy yelled in urgency. "No, I can't leave you both here alone!" "We don't have a choice it's either that or you will drown!" It was starting to become a heated battle when I came up with a brilliant idea "Come with me!"

\---------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------


	7. The outside

Recap Mickey's P.O.V

"No, I can't leave you both here alone!" "We don't have a choice it's either that or you will drown!" It was starting to become a heated battle when I came up with a brilliant idea "Come with me!"

Bendy's P.O.V *le gasp*

I knew if I was gonna accept the offer it needed to be soon but I needed to grab something first. "Sammy stay here while I get Boris!" I screamed over the roaring of the ink. I had felt a hand grab mine "No I will fetch him, It'll be much safer and quicker!" I looked over to him and nodded giving him the affirmative. I push myself and Mickey outside of the building and leave the door open. Soon later Sammy comes out carrying Boris out of the building and quickly shutting the door behind him, only then did I finally notice the scenery around me. It was beautiful, being in the studio never brought out such beautiful colors to me. I was about to step forward when I heard a shout from my left I made a full 180 and came face to face with Oswald who looked pissed. I started backing away but before I knew it 

 

 

 

 

he was tackled by some cat who had restrained him to the ground and gave me a thumbs up. I hadn't noticed that I had been frozen until the cat had raised his hand out for a handshake to which I gladly returned. "Hello, My name is Felix I was here when Mick was first going to enter but I got an angry call and had to leave, It's nice to meet you.....?" he left off implying me to give my introduction. "Hello, my name is Bendy thank you for stopping him." I had been amazed by Felix's appearance, thinking to the times where I only saw things in black and white. "So what happens now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short I wanted to get this out and to let you know something..... They unblocked wattpad on the computer so I will go back to writing on there but not to worry I will still continue writing on here it's just that main stuff will probably be posted over there.


End file.
